The present invention relates to personal computers and more particularly to an integral computer having improved characteristics such as storage space saving, reserved space for future expansion, easy adjustment of monitor angle about a supporting ground, horizontal turning and height adjustment of monitor, and movement.
One characteristic of notebook computer is compact for saving a storage space. However, one drawback of the notebook computer is a lack of space for future expansion. For taking advantage of the advantageous benefit of notebook computer, a number of major computer manufacturers such as IBM Corp., Apple Computer, Inc., etc. have developed integral computers for tailoring the needs of consumers. Unfortunately, such integral computers also have the same drawback of lacking space for future expansion as the notebook computer. Thus, continuing improvements in the field of integral computer are constantly being sought.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an integral computer comprising a keyboard; a monitor and computer assembly comprising a monitor, two side speakers, and a motherboard; a modular assembly disposed below the monitor and computer assembly and comprising a plurality of parallel first, second, and third racks from top to bottom wherein the first rack is used as a bottom plate for supporting the monitor and computer assembly, a first space formed between the first and the second racks for receiving a plurality of first electronic devices including at least one hard disk drive and a floppy disk drive, a second space formed between the second and the third racks for receiving a plurality of second electronic devices including a CD-ROM, a third space above the first rack at one side for receiving a plurality of third electronic devices including a power supply, a fourth space above the first rack at the other opposite side for receiving a plurality of cables interconnecting the monitor and computer assembly and a plurality of fourth electronic devices including a printer, a plurality of ports in the front, and a plurality of vent openings at either side for ventilation; and a frame mechanism sized to partially surround the modular assembly and comprising a front panel, a plurality of holes on the front panel for receiving the ports, and a wing plate at either side for clinging onto the modular assembly; and a rear cover comprising two side cabinets for enclosing the speakers and an intermediate opening for ventilation; wherein one or more of the plurality of spaces are reserved for future expansion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integral computer comprising a keyboard having two spaced metal members on a bottom; a monitor and computer assembly comprising a monitor, two side speakers, and a motherboard; a modular assembly disposed below the monitor and computer assembly and comprising a plurality of parallel first, second, and third racks from top to bottom wherein the first rack is used as a bottom plate for supporting the monitor and computer assembly, a first space formed between the first and the second racks for receiving a plurality of first electronic devices including at least one hard disk drive and a floppy disk drive, a second space formed between the second and the third racks for receiving a plurality of second electronic devices including a CD-ROM, a third space above the first rack at one side for receiving a plurality of third electronic devices including a power supply, a fourth space above the first rack at the other opposite side for receiving a plurality of cables interconnecting the monitor and computer assembly and a plurality of fourth electronic devices including a printer, a plurality of ports in the front, and a plurality of vent openings at either side for ventilation; a frame mechanism sized to partially surround the modular assembly and comprising a front panel, a plurality of holes on the front panel for receiving the ports, and a wing plate at either side for clinging onto the modular assembly; a rear cover comprising two side cabinets for enclosing the speakers and an intermediate opening for ventilation; and a lower support device comprising a pedestal comprising a shell on a top having a bore, a bottom thread hole, a side hole, and a first fastener driven through the side hole, a second fastener driven into the thread hole, two opposite openings, a cylindrical first connection mechanism sized to fit into the bore and including a cylindrical portion being rested on the second fastener and fastened by the first fastener, a top lug, and a lateral hole through the top lug, a second connection mechanism including a top disk, two spaced lower lugs for tightly receiving the top lug therebetween, each lower lug having a through hole, and a third fastener driven through the through holes of the lower lugs and the lateral holes of the top lug for fastening the first and the second connection mechanisms together, and two magnetic members fitted into the openings, the magnetic members being releasably, magnetically coupled to the metal members; and a support plate integrally formed with a bottom of the computer, the support, plate being secured to the second connection mechanism; wherein one or more of the plurality of spaces are reserved for future expansion; an angle adjustment of the monitor about the first connection mechanism is done by unfastening the third fastener, pivoting the monitor until a predetermined angle is reached, and fastening the third fastener; a horizontal turning of the computer is done by unfastening the first fastener, turning the computer until a predetermined degree is reached, and fastening the first fastener; a height adjustment of the computer is done by unfastening the first fastener for removing the first connection mechanism from the bore, adjusting the second fastener to leave a predetermined portion thereof in the bottom thread hole, and putting the first connection mechanism in the bore prior to fastening the first fastener; and a movement of the computer is done by placing the keyboard on the pedestal to magnetically attract the metal members by the magnetic members prior to carrying the computer to a predetermined location.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.